Hiccup and Cami have some fun
by Stifler1
Summary: Stoick and Bertha are going to make a permanent alliance between their tribes and Hiccup is no longer the next chief of berk. meanwhile Hiccup and Camicazi have some fun. NOTE: vikings did get married that young


Hiccup and Camicazi are both 16.

I own nothing.

I wrote this because i think there are too many Hiccup-Astrid.

* * *

It was the end of the winter and ships from many tribes had come to the market some of the bog buglers (the chief big-boobied Bertha, her daughter Camicazi) and the hairy hooligans (the chief Stoick the vast, Gobber, Hiccup) had met on the market and decided to get some meat.

_(Not because Bertha and Stoick had planned it all so Hiccup and Camicazi could spend some time together because the two chiefs was planning a marriage between Hiccup (former heir, lost a contest against Snotlout) and Camicazi to form a permanent alliance and umm… DO'H)_

The tavern where they had rented some rooms was full of very drunk people and Stoick, Gobber and Bertha was in the middle of a drinking contest.

While they had been drinking Stoick and Bertha had forced Hiccup and Camicazi to join in and they were pretty much wasted.

"Come on Cami, we can't lose to them", said Bertha.

"I think she is done", grinned Gobber.

"And you should talk, what about fishbone (her nickname to Hiccup even though he had gained some muscles from the forge and training with toothless)", said Bertha pointing towards Hiccup who sat beside Camicazi.

"Ha they are so wasted that they would do anything", laughed Stoick.

"Alright let's see", said Bertha.

"Fishbone I dare you to kiss Camicazi", said Bertha making Stoick and Gobber burst out laughing.

After a few seconds to look for Camicazi's lips Hiccup pulled her in and kissed her as Bertha burst out laughing as well.

After a few seconds Hiccup and Camicazi suddenly fell forward slamming their heads into the table.

"AUUW", yelled the two teenagers in union as Stoick, Gobber and Bertha to laugh again.

"Let's get out of here", said Cami annoyed.

[Later in Camicazi's room]

Camicazi was so drunk that she couldn't walk up the stairs without falling so Hiccup had Helped her.

As he was about to drop Cami on the bed she kissed him and pulled him down beside, after kissing for a few minutesthey just looked at each other.

Camicazi was lying on her right side with her arms around Hiccup and her legs spread with one leg over his and her clit against his lap.

Hiccup was lying on his left side with one arm under where her breasts were and the other hand on her butt.

The two teenagers looked each other in the eyes blushing a little.

"Wanna see something", said Camicazi.

"See what?", asked Hiccup.

Camicazi stood up and walked into the moonlight and began to take off her clothes and threw it on the floor until she was all naked and stood with her hands behind her back blushing like crazy.

"Sooo… you like what you see?", asked Camicazi and let her hair fall in front of her face to hide her blush.

Hiccup stood frozen by the beauty in front of him and could see that she felt a little uncomfortable as he didn't say anything, he walked towards her and lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips.

"You are beautiful you know that", said Hiccup and looked her in the beautiful eyes, why had he never noticed them before.

As they stood there looking each other in the eyes their head slowly came closer and closer until they kissed again.

Camicazi broke kiss with a smirk.

"Now why don't we have some fun", said Camicazi and stuck her hand into his pants and massaged his hard member.

"You're drunk", said Hiccup and tried not to moan as she began to stroke his dick.

"Who cares right now, I'm naked and I want you", said Camicazi and embraced him.

"Well… ok", said Hiccup and squeezed her ass and kissed her.

_(Remember, they are affected by the alcohol)_

Hiccup took off his clothes too and lifted Camicazi up bridal style and walked over to the bed and lay on top of her and pulled the blanket over them as they continued where they left.

The two teenagers lay naked and snogged with each other for a while getting more turned on at the second.

Hiccup was playing with her left breast with his left hand and sucking on her right nipple and tickled her clit making her gasp in pleasure and held Hiccup close against her.

"You like it?", asked Hiccup and kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah, and how about we get serious?", asked Camicazi.

"Serious?", asked Hiccup and let a hand run through her wild blond hair.

"You… inside… me", whispered Camicazi and blushed a little more.

Hiccup kissed her as she spread her legs and felt him press against her opening.

"Ready?", asked Hiccup and looked Camicazi in the eyes as she nodded.

Hiccup went a few inches in and out for about a minute and then went all the way in.

Camicazi held back a cry as a few tears formed in her eyes.

"Cami are you ok?", asked Hiccup worried.

"I'm fine, just go slowly", said Camicazi and embraced Hiccup to make sure he wouldn't just pull out again.

Hiccup began to slowly pump in and out of her for a few minutes while kissing her.

"God you're so tight", said Hiccup and pressed himself deep inside her, making her moan a little as he looked into her eyes.

"Or maybe it's just you who is big", said Camicazi with a smirk.

Hiccup and Camicazi kept on like that for a few minutes just enjoying each other until she flipped them around so she was lying on top, still with the blanket over them.

"What now?", asked Hiccup.

"Just wanted to do this", said Camicazi and rose her body so the blanket fell off her giving Hiccup a perfect view of her body as she began to ride him.

"Your beautiful, you know that", said Hiccup.

"I had a feeling that you would say that", said Camicazi and concentrated on the feeling of him inside her.

After a few minutes she was reaching her limit but didn't want to stop and was riding him faster as he sucked her nipples and smacked her ass.

As he let his tongue dance around her left nipple she let out a cry and felt an orgasm run through her body and fell over landing with her head on his chest panting.

Hiccup flipped them around and started to thrust into her hard and planted small kisses on her neck.

Hiccup kept on thrusting hard into her making her gasp with each thrust.

As he lay her on her back he hit her g-spot she nearly screamed but barely managed to keep silent.

"I think you liked that", said Hiccup and hit her g-spot a few more times.

"When she didn't reply and just closed her eyes with a smile and arched her back he began to move faster, making it nearly impossible to hold back loud moans.

Hiccup decided to see if she was able to be silent before he could make her scream and began to move as fast he could.

Camicazi opened her eyes in surprise and let a little scream escape her lips and looked at Hiccup.

"Let's see how long you can be quiet", said Hiccup and lay on top of her and making sure she could not escape.

Camicazi spread her legs giving Hiccup nothing to slow him down, she didn't care if she screamed so loud that the whole island would hear them she just loved the feeling of her and her crush was having sex.

Since she was fourteen she had often imagined herself sleeping with him and having him fuck her hard and getting kids with him.

After a few minutes she was moaning like crazy as he slammed himself against her.

"You love it don't you", moaned Hiccup as he got closer to his limit.

"I love you", moaned Camicazi and felt herself getting closer too… again.

"Shit… I'm going to…", said Hiccup and instinctive pressed himself deep inside her and filled her as she let go of her juices.

They lay still panting for a few minutes before he pulled out and lay beside her.

"Amazing", said Camicazi.

"You're amazing", said Hiccup.

"I liked you since we were kids", said Camicazi.

"I've had a huge crush on you since we were kids", said Hiccup and kissed her.

After a while they both fell asleep unaware about the baby forming inside her.

[Two days later]

"Then it is settled, Hiccup and Camicazi will be married in twenty days", said Stoick.

"And the hairy hooligans and the bog buglers will officially be allied", said Bertha and drank some meat.

"Now for the scary part, who are going to tell them?", asked Gobber with a grin.

The two chiefs paled at the thought of how two would react when they found out that they had been engaged.

After thinking for a few hours Stoick got an idea.

"We tell them in a letter", said Stoick.

"Bad idea, if I know Cami right she will just find the sender and beat the living shit out of him or her", said Bertha.

"Ohh", said Stoick.

"Let Snotlout tell them, it's not like he can get any more stupid right now", said Gobber joking.

"Perfect", said Stoick and Bertha and rose up and went out to find Snotloud, leaving a surprised Gobber back.

"Ehh… I was just joking", said Gobber but they were long gone.

(Twenty minutes later)

Snotlout was lying on the ground with twelve missing teeth.

"You do know you didn't have to do that", said Hiccup and looked down at his cousin.

"I know but I have wanted to do that for ages, and I can't believe that my mother and your farther have engaged us", said Camicazi with a grin.

Hiccup just laughed and walked towards the forge to look at some swords with soon to be wife.

"Do you think they know?", asked Hiccup.

"Maybe, we did do it the last few nights", said Camicazi.

After walking for a few minutes she broke the silence.

"Hiccup", said Camicazi nervously.

"What's wrong?", asked Hiccup noticing that she was nervous.

"I think I aaam… pregnant", said Camicazi.

Hiccup stood for a few minutes looking at her before kissing her.

"Lucky that it in twenty days", said Hiccup with a smile.

"Yeah… now shut up and kiss me again", said Camicazi.

Hiccup did as she said.


End file.
